Tsukishima's Accident
by BocchanAkumaGaSuki
Summary: Roppi despises humans, especially their ability to feel pain.
1. Chapter 1

Saturday.

A day for fun, relaxation, and in Tsukishima and Hachimenroppi's case, a day for love.

At least, that's what it was supposed to be anyway...

The shrill sound of his cell phone pulled the young, raven-haired man from his sleep. He groaned and irritably felt around his nightstand for the small device. When he finally grasped hold of it, Hachimenroppi sat up and answered,

"What!?" his voice clearly sounded rough and annoyed.

"Ah! Uhm...Roppi?" The soft voice on the other end hesitated to respond now.

Roppi then realized just who the soft voice belonged to. His heart instantly began to melt and pound at the same time. Yes, he knew exactly who it was, his beloved Tsukishima.

"Oh...Hello, Tsukishima..." Roppi greeted with a tired sigh. Although he didn't exactly sound happy about it, Hachimenroppi was overjoyed.

"S-Sorry if I c-called at a bad time!" Tsukishima exclaimed as he bit his lip, feeling his nervousness take over. He knew how irritated Roppi got whenever he was woken up, but he had finally worked up the nerve to call him first this time, and he wasn't going to waste it!

A sigh came from Roppi's end of the line and Tsukishima panicked, assuming his...erm...'special friend' was losing interest.

"Roppi, wait!" Tsukishima shouted into the phone, causing Roppi to gasp in startle.

"I wasn't going anywhere!" Roppi shouted back, clearly starting to get a bit pissed.

This time, it was Tsukishima's turn to gasp,

"I-I'm sorry!" he apologized yet again.

"Tsuki...stop." Roppi ordered.

Tsuki complied.

"Good...now, I'm sure you have a reason for this stuttering Saturday morning wake up call." Roppi stated, running a hand through his raven, bedridden hair.

"Ah!" Tsukishima nodded, then truly felt like an airhead for doing so, due to the fact that he was remembering they were on the phone with each other.

Hachimenroppi sighed and mumbled what sounded like an "Oh geez..." of sorts.

"Well, Tsuki, what is it?" he asked him, expecting a sooner answer this time.

"R-Right...w-well uhm...you see...er...th-the thing is..." Tsukishima took a deep breath-

"Just spit it out already!" Roppi snapped in demand.

"Would you like to go on a date with me since its Saturday!?"

There was a long moment of silence coming from both ends now.

Both of their hearts were pounding, as far as Roppi knew, at least. With the way Tsukishima was though, there was no doubt in the raven's mind that his heart was skyrocketing right now.

"S-So...uhm...R-Roppi?" Tsukishima's voice broke the silence as he nervously bit at his bottom lip. He was now fiddling with his scarf, desperately awaiting his 'special friend's' reply.

Roppi swallowed nervously,

"A-Alright." he cursed himself for sounding so weak as he spoke.

"R-Really!? You mean it!?" Tsuki was smiling happily now.

Before Roppi even had the chance to respond, Tsukishima went ahead and told him what time he'd be there and hung up. The raven sighed and tossed his cellphone onto the bed, He ran a hand through his hair again, thinking things over now. An hour...not much time really, but Hachimenroppi supposed it would be enough.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima was bustling around his place, getting ready and going over things in his head for about the millionth time now. Although he and Roppi have gone out together before, this was their first legit date. So this date meant the world to him...

After Roppi had finished getting ready, he had gone outside to wait on the porch.

He waited...

And waited...

For three hours.

Okay...Now, it was obvious that something was up. As he paced back and forth on the front porch, Hachimenroppi started to think up every possible reason for Tsukishima to be this late. Being lost couldn't be it...Sure, it was normal for Tsukishima to get lost a little more than every now and then...But to be lost for three hours on the way to Roppi's? No.

Maybe Tsuki forgot about him?

No.

No no no no, no...Definitely not.

There was absolutely no chance of that happening.

So...why wasn't he there yet?!

Just as Roppi had stopped the pacing, his cellphone rang. He checked the caller I.D, hoping it would be Tsukishima with some sort of explanation. To his surprise, it was the 'underground' doctor, Shinra Kishitani,

Wait...

Shinra?!

Cautiously, Roppi answered the phone,

"Hello..?" he tried not to sound...concerned.

"Uhm...Hey, Hachimenroppi?" Shinra's voice sounded somewhere between serious and sympathetic.

Great. Now it was for sure... This wasn't good. At all.

"There's been an accident involving Tsukishima." Shinra told him in that exact same tone of voice.

Nope.

Not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

"There's been an accident involving Tsukishima."

Are the most dangerous words one can say to Hachimenroppi. They have the ability to stop his heart as well as raise his pulse. Yes...They truly were dangerous words.

It hurt him all over again just to even think about it...

An accident...

Involving Tsukishima...

His beloved Tsukishima... Now, that alone was enough to make Roppi break down and-

No... that was unacceptable. There was absolutely no time for weakness at this point. Tsukishima was hurt...His beloved...

Roppi released the breath he had been holding when Shinra's voice pulled him back to the moment,

"Hey! Roppi! Are you listening?!"

Roppi swallowed, ignoring the dull, dry pain that had emerged in his throat,

"Yes, Shinra..." came Roppi's low voice in return.

"Oh good...Well anyway, I can't assess the damage on him right away, his body was only just brought to me so-"

"HIS BODY!?" Roppi's exclamation caused Shinra to jump.

Dammit...He knew he shouldn't have said that. Even his fiance, Celty, had elbowed him when she heard.

"Poor Roppi!" She typed quickly, "You're probably making him cry, Shinra!"

Now, although Celty was only typing on her PDA, Shinra felt as if he could hear her screaming rage.

Shinra covered the speaker end of the phone and looked at Celty with an apologetic expression,

"I'm sorry! It came out wrong, okay!?" he insisted.

"It isn't me you should be apologizing to, idiot!" Celty shoved the PDA in the doctor's face.

"Tch..." Shinra pouted and put the phone back up to his ear, "Look, Roppi, it isn't what you're most likely thinking right now. Okay? Tsukishima is still alive...I just have to hurry."

Another elbow from Celty.

This time, Shinra forgot to cover the phone, "What?! Do you expect me to lie to him?! Celty you know how he is!"

Celty only pointed to the phone.

"Crap..."

Just as Shinra was about to speak, Roppi muttered something,

"Please help save him Shinra..."

Shinra paused a moment, realizing how upset Roppi was, although the raven had tried his best to hide it. A slight, sympathetic smile came to his lips, even though he was aware Hachimenroppi wasn't able to see it.

"Don't worry Roppi, I'm going to try my best, okay?"

A weak, choke back of a sob was the raven's only response before the line ceased.

Shinra sighed and hung up his end as well. He turned to Celty, who was looking at him with a serious aura. She grabbed her PDA and typed, showing Shinra afterward,

"Well...?"

Shinra adjusted his glasses a bit, "Check on him. Like I said, you know how he is..." was all he said before getting up and heading to his bedroom, which Tsukishima was currently harbored in.

The sounds of the apartment's door opening and shutting were heard, confirming Celty's hurried leave. She ran the stairs, not even bothering with the elevator. The only thing on her mind was getting there before Roppi's skin met his blade...

If only she had succeeded.

An accident involving Tsukishima...

Self mutilation involving Hachimenroppi...

A silent, startled scream involving Celty Sturluson...


End file.
